bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Starflare Zeis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810277 |no = 8280 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 36, 39, 42 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magical prodigy from birth, Zeis caught the eye of the Vardket in an unusual manner: they found her skipping indoctrination classes, spending the time poring over texts of magical theory instead as she clumsily cast small fireballs in the library. After the controversy had died down, her masters decided to have her taught with specialized automatons through a personalized curriculum. Her preference for books over company only confirmed their choice, and soon the young magician was mastering the arts of war and magic by herself with the greatest of ease. Despite the explosive accidents and flesh-twisting incidents that she encountered in her lessons, she soon became one of her family-faction's greatest frontline warriors. With her ability to cast multiple offensive spells at a rapid-fire rate, it was only a matter of time before she surpassed her fellows with her unique, fluid method of fighting. Boredom soon saw her successfully petitioning the Vardket for permission to hunt wild predators in their many testing grounds, a privilege that they easily granted. A small cult of followers soon followed in her wake, each one eager to imitate her skill and success in the field. For the most part, she barely took any interest in anything that wasn't connected to magic, and so the news that the Vardket had disappeared without a trace was met with a long-suffering sigh. |summon = Oh. Uh. Um. Hi. Summoner? Yeah. |fusion = Wow! I mean, wow! Cool! |evolution = | hp_base = 5116 |atk_base = 2335 |def_base = 1821 |rec_base = 1783 | hp_lord = 7308 |atk_lord = 3335 |def_lord = 2601 |rec_lord = 2547 | hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 2309 |atk_breaker = 3573 |def_breaker = 2363 |def_guardian = 2839 |rec_guardian = 2438 |def_oracle = 2482 |rec_oracle = 2904 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Fate Selectivity Protocol |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Fire types, 100% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge. 20% boost to all parameters of Fire types in Guild Raid |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC |bb = Emberstrike Orb |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Vortex Combustion |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 120% Spark, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 100% Atk, Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Starflare Arrow |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Spark, 100% vulnerability, 300% Atk & 800% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Majestic Solar Empowerment |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |esnote = 80% Atk & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 810278 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 2 - Premium Chest Reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *Guild Raid Season 3 - Lucky Mystery Chest *June 2017 Gold Mystery Chest *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Zeis1 }}